


life's a stiff neck

by triforced



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, dumb boys, i don't know how to categorize this one tbh, so let's just say drabbles, sure let's do that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triforced/pseuds/triforced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third time Kageyama wakes up with a stiff neck, he wants to serve a volleyball at Hinata's face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	life's a stiff neck

1.

They kiss like they're fighting.

Hinata pushes and Kageyama pushes and then they both push at the same time, because one can't give the other any leeway. Whenever it seems like Kageyama is going to get the better of him, Hinata will pay closer attention to where his hands are and pull out his finishing move: the hair tug.

He has discovered Kageyama responds to fingers in his hair, and not in the way one would expect. Hinata made this discovery by accident one day, when Kageyama was particularly stubborn about keeping Hinata's tongue in his own mouth, and Hinata was pretty fed up about it. His intention was to surprise Kageyama enough that he'd back off and let Hinata worm his way in, so he tangled his fingers up in Kageyama's hair and gave it a little yank.

The kiss ended abruptly. Kageyama made a noise in the back of his throat Hinata had never heard him make before, a kind of whimpery noise that he definitely wanted to hear again, over and over. Kageyama looked like he swallowed something nasty, his eyebrows drawn together and his top lip curled at one corner and his face flushed.

"What the hell was that?" he spluttered. "Don't just pull somebody's hair out of the blue, you dumbass!"

"You liked it, though," Hinata shot back, undeterred. He grinned a Cheshire grin. "I know you did, don't even lie."

Kageyama's flush spead to cover more of his face. "Shut up, it surprised me, that's all."

"Liar." Because his fingers were still in Kageyama's hair, Hinata gave another tug, and Kageyama made the same whimpery noise. "See? I knew you liked it."

Kageyama couldn't even come up with a proper defense, not that Hinata gave him enough time to before he shoved his tongue in Kageyama's mouth.

Ever since then, he's used the hair tug as a (not so) secret weapon. He likes Kageyama's hair, anyway. It smells good and it feels nice, and his hands tend to gravitate toward Kageyama's head when they kiss so tugging on it isn't a chore. So long as Kageyama keeps making that sound, he won't ever stop.

Hinata is the undisputed champion until Kageyama figures out the spot beneath Hinata's ear is super sensitive.

 

2.

The first time Kageyama wakes up with a stiff neck, he is annoyed.

The second time Kageyama wakes up with a stiff neck, he is still annoyed.

The third time Kageyama wakes up with a stiff neck, he wants to serve a volleyball at Hinata's face.

"Find something to stand on, I'm sick of craning my neck just to make out with you."

"You - find something to stand on!"

The problem can be solved by sitting, or rolling around on top of a futon (both of which they have done) but it's the principle of the thing. Hinata is way too short to make out with comfortably while they're on their feet, and save hauling him up by his armpits so their mouths are level, Kageyama's demand is more than fair, he thinks.

Hinata pokes the back of his neck at school, whenever he gets the chance, calls him a wimp, to show what _he_ thinks about that. But the next time they make out, he stands on his tiptoes, he stretches himself up as far as he can go without jumping. It's still not far enough, and Kageyama tells him so the next day with a dead-eyed stare, rotating his neck to prove his point.

And then Hinata gets the brilliant idea to latch on to him like a monkey. He winds his arms around Kageyama's neck, wraps his legs around Kageyama's waist, and crows triumphantly. "There, now we're the same height."

Kageyama can't argue with him, they sort of are, but seriously. Seriously. "Do I look like a tree trunk to you. Get off."

"No," Hinata says, and blows a stream of air in his ear, because he can.

"Aghhhh!" Kageyama's entire body shivers. If he could punt Hinata off a cliff right now, he'd do it.

They make out, and for once, Kageyama doesn't have a stiff neck in the morning.

 

3.

Sometimes, Hinata thinks he wants to lick the sweat off of Kageyama's face.

This is one of his weirder thoughts, and it kinda grosses him out a little because why would anybody want to lick someone else's sweat? But then he looks at Kageyama out of the corner of his eye, sees the sweat run down his temples, or drip off his chin. He sees beads of it fly when they move on the court, when they play hard and play well. He sees Kageyama wipe it off with the back of his hand, sees locks of his hair stick together on his forehead.

He looks so good, and maybe that's why Hinata has the urge to do this crazy, kinda gross thing, maybe that's why he itches with it. He actually has to tell himself not to march right up to Kageyama in front of everyone and start grooming him like a cat, because that's exactly how it would look and Kageyama would probably kill him. Probably.

So instead he corners Kageyama after they run during practice, when they've gone too far ahead of the rest of the team again and there's no one else in sight. Kageyama is bent forward, catching his breath, his hands on his knees.

"Kageyama," Hinata says.

"Huh."

"Hey, look."

"What?"

The second he lifts his head, Hinata moves in quick, drags his tongue up Kageyama's cheek, then jumps away. Sweat tastes...salty. But it's not a bad taste, because it's Kageyama. (He feels a lot of things can be explained away by 'because it's Kageyama,' actually.)

"Oi." Kageyama stares at him, one eyebrow twitching. "Did you just lick my face."

They make it back to the gym in record time. Hinata ran for his life, and Kageyama had to keep up with him.

 

4.

Hinata has this thing where he hooks their pointer fingers together while they watch a movie.

Kageyama isn't a touchy-feely sort of person, has never been, so he is grateful Hinata doesn't feel the need to take his entire hand hostage, but it's still sorta strange for him regardless. When Hinata started doing it, Kageyama would pull his finger away and Hinata would get it back, his eyes on the television rather than on him. He'd do it every single time, once even when Kageyama sat on his hand as a deterrent. It took Hinata a little longer to secure his quarry then, but he ultimately prevailed - in the middle of laughing at a dumb scene in whatever movie they had on, no less.

It stands to reason he'd wear Kageyama down eventually, and he has. Kageyama leaves his finger where it is now when Hinata reaches for it, makes his hands accessible, even, resting lightly on his thighs, so Hinata knows exactly where to look.

And there comes a point when Kageyama reaches first, hooks his finger around Hinata's because they're watching a movie and that's what they do when they watch movies.

 

5.

"I'm not reading it to you, read it yourself."

"Come on, just a page."

"No."

"Just one page. Open the book and read one page out loud. I don't care what page it is."

"'To Junichirou, with love.'"

"...Wait. Wait, wait. What???!? Are you kidding me???"

"You said you didn't care which page. I read a page. Now shut up, Hinata."

"Do over! I demand a do over!"

Study sessions never go well.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on sick leave so I have a lot of time on my hands. That's all I have to say for myself. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed. <3


End file.
